


Tatoue Moi

by yyl9739



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: 克萊斯並未料到他會在無意間，撞見主人與那名時常造訪的賓客之間不可言說的秘密。他同往日一般備妥下午茶，前去通知他的雇主時，於未完全閉合的房門外聆見熟悉的嗓音。「您真是美極了，親愛的安東尼奧。」BIO6無料之一





	Tatoue Moi

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 女裝薩列里、dirty talk、偷窺情節、R級擦邊球。  
> 很雷，慎入。

Tatoue Moi  
MOR/ Mozart & Salieri  
* 女裝情節有，慎入

克萊斯並未料到他會在無意間，撞見主人與那名時常造訪的賓客之間不可言說的秘密。  
他同往日一般備妥下午茶，前去通知他的雇主時，於未完全閉合的房門外聆見熟悉的嗓音。  
「您真是美極了，親愛的安東尼奧。」  
莫札特的語調盈滿讚嘆與驚喜，衣料摩擦發出微弱的窸窣聲響。克萊斯不敵膨脹於胸中的獵奇與窺伺欲，悄悄自細長微光的門縫裡覷去。  
眼前的景象令他幾近驚呼出聲，克萊斯急忙摀上微開的嘴，堪堪壓下即將迸出的尖音。  
他的主人身穿一襲做工繁複細緻的女式禮服。柔軟的絲質布料自肩處瀉下，軟順垂墜於手臂之上；伏貼的上身以黯艷的刺繡裝飾，華貴而低調。再向下是剪裁精巧的層疊裙襬，緣處綴以大量華美的暗色蕾絲，貴麗於細處一目瞭然。  
音樂家修長有力的指頭包覆在與衣物同調的深黑長版手套內，從中透出的膚色映襯其上繁複細緻的玫瑰花紋，優雅中裹藏媚惑。薩列里勻稱而不瘦弱的身形，撐起繁重的女性服飾卻毫不突兀，異樣合適；鮮少露出的頸肩與臂膀，滑膩的肌膚為女裝的宮廷樂長平添一絲柔美。  
克萊斯瞧不見沒於裾下的足履，瑰麗的幻想在他腦中翻翩。他的主人背對門口，克萊斯僅能窺望華服的後背；然並不難猜測在他無法目及的另一側，亦是精緻麗美的樣貌。宮廷樂長的家僕不禁想像，他主人的胸處如仕女般為束胸擠壓，飽滿肉腴侷於低襟，遊走在雅致與情色模糊的界線。  
「來，讓我為您繫上頸飾。那會使您看來更加……美麗動人。」  
莫札特語中濃烈的煽情暗示，翻攪起克萊斯內心深處秘不可言的罪孽及渴望。他看著金髮的賓客自殷紅色絨布盒中取出精美的頸帶，絲亮的綢緞鑲縫碩大璀璨的祖母綠寶石，在陽光照映下熠熠生輝。  
莫札特輕巧將飾物環上薩列里頸處，強烈的色彩對比醒目誘人。莫札特以指梢沿絲帶的邊緣游移，克萊斯聽見他的主人發出隱蔽的低吟。  
莫札特深情地撫上薩列里微繃的顎線，輕柔如詩人吟詠的短歌。他讚嘆著薩列里易裝的樣貌。  
「您如此美麗，比沙龍裡任何精心打扮的女子還要出眾，我真想與您共赴宴會。當然了，您會是以我的女伴的身分出席。」  
克萊斯看著莫札特蹭上主人的耳畔，吐露淫穢愛語時伸出舌尖，十足刻意地舔掃過薩列里紅通熱軟的耳珠。薩列里突地拔高的呻吟顯得羞澀又享受。  
「您會是宴會上最引人注目的焦點。您想想，會有多少道貌岸然的貴族們傾倒於您的裙下？又或者，有多少心術不正的風流浪子，會意圖將您的衣衫褪去？畢竟您也知道，他們可未曾見識過您平日裹藏在拘謹嚴肅的正裝下，純潔又淫放的肉體。」  
莫札特的手緩慢下移，輕扯起裙襬，似為稀世珍寶揭開掩藏的幕簾。薩列里套著一雙比克萊斯綺想中更加華麗的緞面女鞋，淺俗如家僕亦知何等貴重。以金線繡繪的鞋面浮閃耀光，再向上是由珍珠白的絲質長襪所包裹的勻稱長腿。撩高至腿股的衣料使線條優美的下肢展露無遺，股上一道黑漆的蕾絲細帶咬入腿肉，穩穩固定緊盈的絲襪。  
莫札特熟練而挑逗地揉捏薩列里豐腴的臀瓣，宮廷樂長滿足甜黏的呻吟如奶貓軟鳴，撓癢聽者野性的愛慾。  
克萊斯渾身發熱，失神嚥下不斷泌出的唾液。他朝門縫欺前，欲窺見更多男主人與賓客的悖德情事。  
莫札特捏掐彈軟肉體的手掌滑至大腿內側，重重摩娑敏感細緻的皮膚，薩列里陶醉的深喘加大了幾分。莫札特低笑，向前遞上親吻，唇舌翻攪的水音嘖嘖黏響。  
「小聲點，親愛的安東。您是想讓僕人也聽見您淫蕩的呻吟嗎？喔，也許是的，畢竟您這般慾壑深重。您想讓您的男僕也加入嗎，親愛的安東尼奧？指不準他正隔著門板偷聽您的媚叫呢。」  
克萊斯一驚，確認房內的二人沉溺於深吻，並無察覺他的伺探，才又定下心神觀視。  
莫札特的嘴角沾染上女仕妝品的紅艷色彩，濡濕的軟瓣潤澤水漾。那必是蘸自他主人的口上，克萊斯於腦海中勾勒宮廷樂長塗擦唇脂的麗態，一脈熱流向下身湧去。  
莫札特拉起薩列里覆著輕透薄綢的手掌，捧至唇邊舔弄、吮吻。紅潤的舌尖與延擦至頰畔的艷痕十足色情。靈活的舌在薩列里的指掌間蠕舐，慢緩含入指尖，連同布料一齊吸舔。薩列里自鼻間滲出飽脹情慾的哼音。  
克萊斯於門外窺覷，直盯著房內的一舉一動。因打理雜務而粗糙的手下探，急躁解去褲頭的扣環，圈起已昂立硬挺的性器粗魯摩搓。  
「我真想為您此刻的美麗譜曲，記錄下您懾人心魄的美。」  
莫札特低語，聲調較平時暗啞，低沉的振鳴泌淌黏甜。黯下的眼神裡閃爍無可掩藏的慾念，強勢而勾人。  
克萊斯手中的陰莖一跳，一絲微弱的呻吟自他齒間滑出。  
「是的，我應當譜曲。音樂會如您一般甜美動人，我想以您甜膩的淫叫為靈感，您會喜歡它的。您總會喜歡我創造的任何旋律。來，讓我們移至琴房，也許會有一名僕從足夠幸運，能遠遠望見您如今的美貌。」  
語音落結，莫札特即牽起薩列里欲朝門處行來。克萊斯驚慌失措，挺立的陽具卻更加興奮脹痛，緊繃的情緒在薩列里一把將莫札特扯回時鬆懈下來。  
「您不總說音符存在您腦中，僅需將它們寫下即為樂章？您如此熟悉源自於我的『靈感』，那麼您稍晚再譜寫也不遲。」  
溫厚的男高音此刻低啞顫慄，盛盈的肉慾以少許酸澀埋怨調味，更顯豐美汁潤。  
薩列里拉過莫札特尚牽握著的掌，將其置於前襟處撫弄。莫札特驚訝玩味地哼聲，湊前啃吻，高頻吮音是紋綉臻愛印記的配樂。  
「您現在有更重要的事情得做，親愛的沃夫岡。比如深入認識與欣賞您高貴的女伴，冷落女仕可不是紳士應有的作為。」  
薩列里沙啞的嗓音帶笑，露骨煽情的邀請使莫札特悅笑出聲。  
「如您所願，我放縱又天真的女神。」  
莫札特撫揉薩列里的胸肉，頭首半埋至對方頸間吸吮，發出淫靡的亮響。銳利明亮的目光倏地射向門上的隙縫，直錐入偷窺者的眼底。一陣冷寒沿脊髓灌下，克萊斯卻在其中攀至高潮。  
金髮的賓客勾起嘴角，危險的笑意蔓生，唇頰上的艷色妝點使他更像一頭掠食的猛獸。他抬起食指，輕抵上嘟噘起的唇片，無聲的警告在克萊斯耳畔炸響。  
噓——。  
男僕匆匆閉起門扉，劇烈快猛的心跳卻無止驚惶。克萊斯撐著發軟的雙腿倚上廊側牆板，緩慢跌坐下滑。歡淫高吟穿透隔牆而模糊隱晦，卻因此更加綺麗。  
克萊斯望著掌上沾裹的白黏濁液，吞嚥下酸苦的口沫，再度撫握上脹痛的陰莖。

**Author's Note:**

> BIO6來攤大感謝，愛大家。


End file.
